


lost kid solidarity

by chernoble (stardustardie)



Series: Lost Kid Solidarity [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Oh, Snippets, Working title, because how else will these interactions make sense, did somebody say CRACK SHIP, help the concept held me hostage until i wrote some snippets, i just want them to bond over being former rich kids and finding their place in the world, im calling it ashgen, just genji and ashe interacting with maybe a hint of something??, that's all it is, three drabbles actually that's it, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustardie/pseuds/chernoble
Summary: A trio of scraps - Ashe and Genji, a dynamic rarely explored.





	lost kid solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> How do y’all feel about a RARE PAIR
> 
> Ashe-Hired-By-Overwatch AU?? Contract-Between-Overwatch-and-Deadlock AU? I don’t know, but Ashe is chilling at Watchpoint: Gibraltar for the express purpose of this crack ship.

 

“Well, the rich kid’s life just wasn’t for me,” Ashe said once in response to a comment on her upbringing, and her shrug waved away any lingering hurt she might have felt from those days. In response, Genji’s head tilted in assent, something in his body language broadcasting agreement.

“Nor was it for me,” he commented. “Sometimes the lives we are born into are not the lives we are meant for.”

 

* * *

 

“Coulda sworn you were an omnic.” Her tone was accusing, as if he’d lied to her somehow. Her brows creased slightly, something sharp kindling in her eyes. Genji was not fazed.

“Human, omnic…” And here he laughed softly, meeting her gaze head-on as if daring her to challenge his identity. “What I am, perhaps, is someone in between – someone who is not defined by my appearance.”

Then, in true Shimada form, knowing that he would not get away with it unscathed, he folded his arms and quipped: “Perhaps I could teach you a lesson about that sometime.”

 

* * *

 

“…Elizabeth. Elizabeth Caledonia…” His accent slides off the vowels of her name strangely, softly, and she’s wholly unused to it all. Come to think of it, she hasn’t been called by her given name in ages, mostly because in her time she’d made it clear that anything other than _Calamity Ashe_ was strictly off limits.

Must say a lot, then, that this steel-wrought ninja is free to explore the syllables of her past titles without so much as a warning from her.

His verdict comes in the form of his eyes – bright behind the visor he normally wears – meeting hers, his chin tilting up as if he’s thinking over something very deeply.

“It’s a lovely name,” Genji says, and Ashe, on guard, braces herself for the _‘you should use it more often.’_ Lord knows she’d had enough of that for a lifetime. Lord knows she believed in her right to choose what she was called.

But Genji doesn’t say she should accept the names. He doesn’t slyly take advantage of her explicit mercy and suddenly call her _Lizzie_ , or _Beth_ , or _Callie, dear_ , the way her parents would when they'd beseech her to be the doll-like daughter they wanted.

Instead, he takes hold of the pen she used to spell out her name for him on a notepad – _Elizabeth Caledonia_ , scrawled in an indifferent hand – and he writes, at the bottom of the paper, _‘Ashe.’_

“A lovely name,” he continues, “but meant for someone with only half your fire.”

Ashe is a guarded woman, in control of her opinions of others. But at that moment, with Genji grinning over at her with that scarred-up face of his, confident in her strength, she can’t help but think that she’d love for him to be a part of her family.


End file.
